


【佐鸣】摄像机①号

by delithy



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-03
Updated: 2019-05-03
Packaged: 2020-02-16 12:54:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,760
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18691894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/delithy/pseuds/delithy
Summary: 叔佐鸣，双方是恋人设定。pwp一发完，很短，火影办公室play，ooc慎入。





	【佐鸣】摄像机①号

**Author's Note:**

> 叔佐鸣，双方是恋人设定。  
> pwp一发完，很短，火影办公室play，ooc慎入。

宇智波佐助抵达火影楼时已是深夜。在这个所有人都下了班的时间，不出所料只有火影办公室里仍亮着一线灯光。

经过一整天的忙碌之后，七代目火影大人疲惫不堪，此刻正伏案小憩，只有办公桌上的一盏台灯仍孜孜不倦地工作着。而仿佛有什么感应一般，在佐助进门的瞬间，原本沉睡的人清醒过来，揉着惺忪的睡眼，向他露出一个大大的笑容：“你回来了啊，佐助。”

佐助微一点头以作回应，嘴角也扬起一丝不易察觉的笑意：“鸣人。”他将卷轴置于桌上，绕过桌子走到鸣人身边，一手按住鸣人肩膀：“剩下的工作我来处理，你快去休息吧。”

鸣人下意识抬头向佐助看去，在月光下佐助紫色的眼瞳显得越发妖异起来，黑色瞳仁也更加深邃，他情不自禁地伸出左手抚上佐助的脸颊，拇指慢慢摩挲他脸部细腻的皮肤。

佐助在回村后变得平易近人许多，有时候甚至能得到“宇智波前辈真温柔”的评价，只有鸣人知道无论是那个将自己淬成凌厉刀剑的骄傲少年，还是眼前这个为村子奔波在外偶尔还会耐心教导后辈的可靠大人，他的内里一直没变。佐助就是佐助，即使更加沉稳内敛，任何人也都无法忽视宝剑出鞘那一刻的风华。

佐助伸出右手覆上鸣人的手，与他十指相扣，牵动手掌在掌心落下一吻：“要做吗？”

鸣人的回答是挽住他的脖颈宛如疾风骤雨般的亲吻。

因为佐助工作性质的缘故，两个人并不能时常见面，这次就是三个多月未见，他们只好借亲吻互相倾诉长久以来的思念。

 

一吻过后鸣人已被推坐到办公桌上，自动分开双腿让佐助挤进其间。

习惯了爱抚的身体十分敏感，仅仅是亲吻就让运动服薄薄的布料上顶出明显的凸起。佐助沿着凸起慢条斯理地划圈，在鸣人越来越急促的呼吸声中突然用力一拧，换来对方猝不及防的轻吟。

就算是与鸣人朝夕相处的同僚们也绝对不会相信如此煽情的语调是出于七代目火影之口。在人们的印象中，七代目总是富于亲和力，吐露出的话语令人信服，而不是像这样撩人心弦，甚至称得上是，淫荡。

人们更加想不到七代目火影会睁着一双氤氲水汽的雾蒙蒙的湛蓝眼睛，拉过好友在自己身上作乱的手含入口中细细舔舐。柔软灵活的舌头吮吸指尖，滑过指节，戳刺根部，发出啧啧水声。口水顺着下巴滑落衣领，一边还屈起膝盖隔着裤子极富暗示意味地顶弄好友的胯部。

见到此情此景，佐助再也忍耐不住，他低声嘀咕了句：“吊车尾的。”便将鸣人翻过身去。

鸣人顺从地随着他的动作脱光衣物，双手支住桌面塌腰抬臀，摆出一个方便进入的姿势。月色溶溶，给鸣人光裸的皮肤刷上一层蜜色，瞧上去诱人极了。

佐助轻车熟路地在抽屉里找到润滑剂，咬住管盖挤了满满一手。

早在接吻的时候鸣人的后穴就已经湿透了，此刻穴口暴露在空气中不住翕动，佐助的手指甫一进入便被迫不及待地紧紧咬住吞吃起来，在佐助抽出手指后还依依不舍地挽留。

突然佐助的手指触到肠壁中一点，鸣人浑身一颤呜咽出声。佐助明白了什么，在每一次进入时故意抵住，甚至还屈起手指轻轻刮挠。于是鸣人的呻吟再也止不住，破碎的尾音回荡在半夜空寂的办公室中。他轻轻摆动臀部，无意识地迎合起佐助的动作。

没几下鸣人就射了出来，浓稠的白色液体溅上小腹，有些落上桌面，又滴到地面上。

仿佛是为了证明什么一般，鸣人回头急切地大声辩解道：“因为是佐助啊。”

“什么？”

“因为是佐助，所以我才……”鸣人终于意识到不好意思似的，说到后面声音越来越小，脸上也浮起一层红晕。

 

但是这已经足够了。

佐助解开皮带，将自己的性器挺进眼前泥泞不堪的小穴。

佐助习惯于粗鲁激烈的性爱，而在这方面鸣人十分乐意于满足他。

实际上仅仅是意识到挚友在操他这一点就让鸣人兴奋不已。佐助是他憧憬已久的对象，追寻已久的朋友，是他失落的明月，灵魂的半身。既是他的友人，也是他的恋人。

在他身后的是佐助，在他体内横冲直撞的是佐助，正在揉捏他臀肉的是佐助的手，佐助的呼吸与他的喘息互相交融。

乳头磨擦过桌面粗糙的纹路升腾起快感，室内只闻黏腻的水声与肉体相撞的啪啪声。鸣人感觉到肠壁一次次被拓开，胸腔洋溢着被填满的安心。

“”佐……哈、佐助！佐助！佐助！”临近极限之际，鸣人只能带着哭腔语无伦次地呼唤挚友之名 。

实在是没有比这更好的催情剂了。佐助捞过鸣人的头咬住他的唇瓣，在他体内耸动几十下，一起到达了高潮。

 

就着插入的姿势，两人休息了一会儿。

鸣人单手托腮凝视佐助，眼里闪动着罕见的狡黠的光芒：“这次我想看见佐助的脸啊我说。”

毫无疑问，佐助几乎是立刻又硬了起来。

 

于是此刻伟大的七代目火影大人浑身赤裸双腿大张跨坐在挚友身上，一手搂住对方脖颈固定身体，一手肆意玩弄自己的乳头，艳红水润的唇瓣吐出饱含媚意的呻吟。而他的挚友，另一位火影大人，则衣衫整齐，如果忽略掉他紧紧掐住对方窄腰的手，和在对方体内凶狠进出的性器的话。

 

激战过后，佐助抱起疲惫至极已经熟睡过去的人走向休息室，将他安顿好后在唇上落下一吻：“晚安。”

 

夜还很长，亟待处理的文件，还有很多。


End file.
